indigo_league_pokemonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brock
* Friends * Ash Ketchum * Pikachu Biography When Ash arrives in Pewter City, following getting his Pokémon healed at the Pokémon Center by Nurse Joy, he travels to the Pewter City Gym to face Brock for his Boulder Badge. However, due to Brock specializing in Rock-type Pokémon, Pikachu is no match for Onix, and Ash is forced to surrender the match. After Ash loses to Brock, a stranger offers to help make his Pikachustronger. Pikachu (after being hooked up to a local hydro-power station) becomes stronger and manages to defeat Geodude, but Onix remains too strong. Onix has Pikachu in a body bind; however, Pikachu's previous electric attack ravaged the gym, which set off the fire sprinklers, weakening Onix. Though Pikachu is able to then damage Onix further, before Ash can deal the finishing blow, he is restrained by Brock's younger siblings, demanding he leave Onix alone, before Brock orders them to stand down. Though Ash technically won, he declines the badge on the grounds that he unfairly beat Brock, but Brock later catches up to him and presents him with the Boulder Badge anyway, saying that he wants Ash to fulfill his dream of becoming the best. The stranger that first helped Ash reveals himself to be Brock's father, Flint. Flint has a tendency to keep people in the dark about who he is. After entrusting Flint with taking care of the gym and the rest of his siblings, Brock is now free to train himself and joins Ash and Misty on their journey. Since then, he travels with Ash and Misty on his many adventures. In the Orange Islands series, he leaves the team to join Professor Felina Ivy but mysteriously returns to Pallet Town when Ash wins the Orange League Championship. When asked what happened, Brock just rolled up into a ball and replied, "I don't wanna talk about it" or "Don't mention that name". This would happen every time someone mentioned Professor Ivy. Rejoining Ash and Misty, Brock travels to Johto, where he continues to help Ash and Misty. Upon the conclusion of the Silver Conference, the three part ways, Brock heading back to Pewter City. It is there (in an episode of Pokémon Chronicles) that he discovers his estranged mother Lola (Mizuho in the original), who, because she is a Water-type Pokémon Trainer, has ruined the reputation of the Gym he defended so long ago and had ended up filling the gym with water (causing Brock to comically freak out and keep repeating "A LAKE!!!" when he first sees it). By defeating his mother, he restores the Gym's reputation and proceeds to leave all his Pokémon (except Forretress) to his younger brother Forrest, before departing for the Hoenn region, where he catches up with Ash and his two new friends, May and Max. The group travel across Hoenn and then return to Kanto to participate in the Battle Frontier. The group went their separate ways and Brock met up with Ash in Sinnoh. While there, they meet a new coordinator named Dawn and her partner Piplup, who joins them on their journey through Sinnoh. During this time, both Brock's father, Flint (Munō in the original, who was also Brock's predecessor as Gym Leader), ran off again, and his oldest younger brother Forrest (Jirō in the original) took the role of Gym Leader in Pewter City, as well as the responsibility of caring for his many other younger siblings. Brock is the oldest of ten siblings, with five brothers and four sisters. Brock is always well-equipped and is sometimes the voice of reason when Ash and Misty (and later, May and Dawn) get into an argument. He is also hardworking and is always willing to help others. Coupled with his experiences in taking care of others, Brock often prepares food and does most of the chores for the main characters. Brock is also exceptionally good at making food for Pokemon. At the end of the Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl series, Brock aspires to become a Pokémon Doctor, and work alongside Nurse Joy. After departing from Ash and Dawn, Brock returns home to Pewter City to train to become a Pokémon Doctor. In the Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Special Episode 2, he's revealed to have photos of Ash, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, and Pikachu to remind him of how much fun it was traveling with them. He also chooses his brother Forrest to replace him as Gym Leader so he can study to become a Pokemon Doctor. In the Best Wishes episode Expedition to Onix Island!, Brock was mentioned by Dawn during their lunch break at the beach as Cilan wants to know who he is. Ash finally tells Cilan and Iris about Brock as his previous traveling companion and he currently studies as a Pokémon Doctor. Brock was last seen along with Misty, May, Max and Dawn in The Dream Continues! when Ash remembers his friends throughout his journey before falling asleep for his next journey in the Kalos region. In the Black and White Special, he encounters Cilan in a small town. He helps treat Pansage after it got hurt fighting a Gyarados. The two form a fast friendship and work together as they help Gyarados. As they part ways, they both realize they never asked for each other's name. In the Sun & Moon series, Brock returns alongside Misty when Ash returns to Kanto along with his new Alolan friends in the Alola region as one of the special guests for their special curriculum class. Brock was first seen introduced himself to Lillie as a Pokémon doctor in-training while checking up Lillie's Alolan Vulpix who is discomfort from motion sickness. Brock tells her that her Vulpix will be fine which she thanked him for his actions. Upon his reunion with Ash, Brock flirts with a flight cabin attendant only to be pinched in the ear by Misty who scolds him that they came here to see Ash not to act like an idiot. Both he and Misty finally introduced themselves to Kiawe, Mallow, Sophocles, Lana, and Lillie. Both guide them within Professor Oak's laboratory and also release some Pokémon including his Geodude along with the Alolan ones who were released by Misty. Brock also restrains the Marowak he releases due to the strong rivalry towards Kiawe's Alolan Marowak but their rivalry never came to a halt. As everyone splits up to find Kiawe's Marowak and Lana's Popplio, Ash recalls to them about their previous journeys in Kanto and Johto regions until his reunion with his Bulbasaur. After finding both of their Pokémon, they were caught by the Meowth robot manned by Team Rocket. Brock and Misty release both Crobat and Staryu to aid Ash's Lycanroc to fight the robot as he let his Crobat unleashes its powerful Supersonic to counter Meowth's control allowing both Lycanroc and Staryu to destroy the robot with Accelerock and Bubble Beam before Bewear catches them in flight. He was among with the others who were put to sleep by Jigglypuff's Sing who emerges from the destroyed Meowth robot. After the incident, they are seen eating at sunset during their welcoming party until the next day they bid farewell to both Delia and Professor Oak to depart to Cerulean City by bus where he is being asked by Ash about who runs the Pewter City Gym which he confirms that it was operated by his younger brother Forrest. When Misty reveals that her three sisters were absent at the Cerulean City Gym due to their travels, Brock becomes depressed as everyone gives him a hearty laugh. Brock later battles both Sophocles and Lillie in a handicap by using his Geodude at the newly rebuilt Cerulean City Gym. Brock also tells Sophocles that electric attacks won't work on the ground type when he mistakes his Geodude being an Alolan type. When Lillie's Alolan Vulpix unleashes its Powder Snow, Brock let Geodude unleashes its newly learned Gyro Ball to disperse the attack, surprising them both. Later on, Brock battles against Kiawe who releases his Turtonator in a Gym battle as he releases his Steelix. Ash was surprised to see Brock is even stronger than before as he cheers him and Kiawe on in the battlefield. His Steelix manages to withstand Turtonator's Flamethrower as takes it down using it's newly learned Gyro Ball followed by both Bind when it caught off guard and damaging it with Dig who attempts to use Dragon Tail. Brock taunts Kiawe for being desperate to win as he was knowledgable about the Z-Moves and wants to show his full strength. He later removes his vest and shirt to reveal his necklace with a Key Stone embedded as a pendant as he rips it to mega evolve his Steelix into Mega Steelix much to Kiawe's horrible shock. Despite his efforts to beat his Mega Steelix with Turtonator's Inferno Overdrive, Brock confidently let his Steelix to use his Stone Edge to defeat it immediately. Brock later serves as a referee in the battle against Ash and Misty. When Ash and his friends are about to return back to Alola, Brock gives Sophocles and Kiawe some Boulder Badge despite the latter's loss in their Gym battle. But before they depart back to the Alola region, Ash tells him and Misty to visit him sometime at Alola which they agreed Personality Brock is considered the most mature, wise, and levelheaded of the main characters, and he is arguably the most intelligent character as well. He often acts as an older brother and caretaker to the other characters and a voice of reason in disputes. He will usually place others before him and will help and support his friends even against his better judgment or at his own expense. While he is not shown to battle often, he can understand the situations and strategies in any Pokémon battle, and often explains them to the other characters, probably because he was once a Gym Leader. His wisdom is possibly derived from how observant he is; he can tell just by sight how a Pokémon is feeling. Brock always carries books and maps with him and thus, is usually the character who knows where the group is headed and what they can do when they get there, though in the Advanced Generation series this role was mostly taken over by Max, who owns a PokéNav. He also carries a lot of other supplies, such as Potions, Pokémon food, and a set of cookware, as well as practical tools like a brush and pocket knife; in The School of Hard Knocks, the extent of his preparedness and comically large capacity of his bag was demonstrated, as he pulled a table and full tea set out of his backpack. He is a domestic, and grooms not only his Pokémon but also those of his friends with whom he travels. He handles all the cooking and cleaning for his friends. Despite this, all his maturity and rationality leaves him completely when he catches sight of a beautiful woman. Brock has a desperate need for female companionship, which grows worse as he fails to gain it. He will do anything and everything he thinks will impress women, which inevitably ends with his heart being broken every time. A few women have shown interest in him as well, such as Wilhelmina, Temacu, Natalie, Lucy, Holly, Autumn, Narissa and Lizabeth, but most others do not notice him or are not interested. No matter how many times he is disappointed, though, Brock remains determined to find a girl to start a relationship with and has indicated several times he would stop traveling with Ash and stay with the girl if this happened. He also likes both Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. This behavior tends to wear on the nerves of other characters, and Misty and Max have both commonly dragged Brock away from women by his ear. Some of Brock's own Pokémon, most notably Croagunk, have attacked him for getting too flirtatious with women and dragged him off as well as punishment for his behavior. His goals have played a passive role in his character's activity and development, and his role has generally been one as support for other main characters, usually contributing more in terms of wisdom and comedic antics than the action of the series. Unlike other characters, who aspire to achieve and excel in competitive fields like Pokémon training and Pokémon Contests, his aim to become a great Pokémon Breeder is a quiet one and thus does not get showcased frequently. This caused him to question if he was actually pursuing his dreams like his friends were near the end of the Diamond & Pearl series and ultimately lead to him deciding to become a Pokémon Doctor instead. His other goal, to find a girlfriend, is similar to Team Rocket's quest to capture Pikachu, in which both are for comedy and thus doomed to fail. Upon his family, he is very caring towards his siblings including his younger brother, Forrest and has a great respect for his father, Flint. In A Family that Battles Together Stays Together! and Grating Spaces! He also shows his anger and disdain towards his mother, Lola who is responsible for remodeling the Pewter Gym into an aquatic gym, as well as her ditzy behavior.